


Catholic School Girls Rule

by charleybradburies



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Acting, Actors, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Community: 1-million-words, Community: fan_flashworks, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Implied Femslash, Implied Relationships, Los Angeles, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Post-Season/Series 02, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who cares what the good book says ('cause now, she's taking off her dress)?"</p>
<p>Title and summary from the Red Hot Chili Peppers song of the same name as the former. </p>
<p>For Fan Flashworks Challenge #152: Shot, and<br/>femslash100: drabble cycle #12: au, prompt no. 1: acting/film star(s); <br/>and challenge #491: atmosphere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catholic School Girls Rule

Howard promised, and Hollywood pulls out the follow-through: Los Angeles doesn’t know what hit it when Angie steps on the scene. Even more, she easily slides into the A-list hole left by Whitney Frost; she starts with Howard’s comic book film and dances her way into the mainstream industry, ready as a gal can be for accolades and roses galore.

Having met in the context of having Peggy as a mutual friend, Violet’s not surprised by Angie’s rise to glory. 

No, it’s the way that _she_ , too, doesn’t know what hit _her_ that sets Violet off kilter, the way she suddenly feels like she’s back in high school, regardless of the war in between then and now, back being reminded how to properly cross her legs and praying no one knew how virulently she avoided any glance around the changing rooms, saving her secrets for the women in the magazines her brother thought he hid underneath his bed. 

She’s a grown woman, she’s been engaged, she has a steady job and her hair is getting long again, and she isn’t some doll dizzy teenaged girl. 

Well, she thinks as much.

Then the radio plays an interview one night, when somebody asks Angie about her social life; Angie, deep in well-played description, states that of _course_ there’s a difference between her “best friend” and her “best girl,” and Violet can’t help but wonder how she’d convinced herself that she’d have been happy with a man.


End file.
